verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Utente:REDTURTLE1555
|}} ---- Altri miei website da visitare * LETTERE DIVINE * REDTURTLEWEBZINE * IT.NOSTRADAMUS.WIKIA.COM Le voci (e siti) che preferisco * ANARCHOPEDIA * Asteroidal Impact Effect Calculator (per calcolare il vostro "impact effect") * Auto elettrica (Il modello a pila zinco-aria + accumulatore) * Autosufficienza * Bisanzio * CARDINALI CATTOLICI: Il loro rating ? * IT.CATHOPEDIA.ORG * Complotto delle supermodelle per dominare il mondo * Convegno dei viaggiatori nel tempo (Primo ed ultimo: 7 Maggio 2005) * COOLIRIS: il Web in 3D! * DEBKAfiles: Political Analysys, Espionage... * De Lorean DMC-12 (L'auto del film Ritorno al futuro) * DISCLOSURE PROJECT ! * DNS-Stuff (volete sapere tutto chi vi spamma: Whois? record storico di denunce, server del provider da bloccare con la firewall Sygate, ecc.) * Economia verde * ECOSIA (Motore di ricerca con servers alimentati da eolico e solare) * Ernesto Buonaiuti * Futuro della Terra secondo Gordon Michael Scallion * Gliese 581 g (pianeta con temperature che permettono acqua liquida) * Grande croce di Hendaye * Grigori Perelman * Grotta di San Michele (Minervino Murge) * Kabbalah * www.jewishencyclopedia.com * Jakob Lorber * John Titor * www.jungo.it ( JUNGO: Servizio di "autostop" intelligente e sicuro, grazie alla tracciabilità della telefonia cellulare, disponibile in città e fuori !) * La Nuova Bretton Woods * Libertà di stampa * Libertà di stampa in Italia * Melchisedec (Figlio di Noé, sarebbe la "Entità Celeste" che consegnò la Kabbalah agli umani). * Mercati del Contadino: la campagna in citta', cibo genuino, Km zero, e scontato ! * Movimento Umanista * NOI E GLI E.T.: La Terra, pianeta-scuola * Nostradamus * PSERV: per scoprire i "rootkit nel vostro sistema ! * PLoS:Public Library of Science * Riscaldamento solare aerotermico * Sicurezza stradale * Small Efficient Vehicles * Spazio-tempo di Minkowski * Tau Ceti * Teoria del pazzo * tinWiki.orG * Totalnews * Vaticinia di Nostradamus * Vittime delle dittature nel mondo * Webcitation: per collocare abstract ed indirizzi di documenti a cui si riferisce, anche per Wikipedia * WIKILEAKS Il portale dove chi sa cose riservate... le racconta ! * www.it.wikiufo.org * Who Killed The Electric Car (film) * Xapedia (Enciclopedia medica italiana basata sul programma Wiki) * Xiandos (Enciclopedia Cinese di controinformazione basata sul programma Wiki) * YONAGUNI (Isola giapponese, con momumenti piramidali sommersi) Lavori in corso Argomenti del Portale Energia ''' # Portale:Energia (Costruito principalmente da Lusum e dal sottoscritto) # Accumulatore litio-ione (traduzione dall'inglese) # Accumulatore litio-polimero (traduzione dall'inglese) # Accumulatore nichel-cadmio (parziale traduz. dall'inglese) # Attivazione neutronica (traduzione dall'inglese) # Auto elettrica (traduzione dall'inglese) # Autosufficienza (trad. dall'inglese e mia estensione) # Bolivar Coastal Field (trad. dall'inglese e mia estensione) # CANDU (de-stubizzazione, con estensione 6 X) # Carburo di boro (traduzione dall'inglese) # Catalizzatore di energia di Rossi e Focardi # Cesio-137 (traduzione dall'inglese) # Cobalto-60 (traduzione dall'inglese) # Consumo di energia nel mondo (traduzione ed estensione) # Costo dell'elettricità per sorgente‎ (inizio della traduzione dall'inglese) # Densità energetica # Economia verde # Economia a idrogeno (traduzione dall'inglese) # Economia a bambù (mia versione) # Economia a legna (mia versione) # Economia a metanolo (traduzione dall'inglese) # Economia ad azoto liquido (traduzione dall'inglese ed integrazione) # Economia allo zinco (traduzione dall'inglese) # Enercon E-40 (il più venduto aerogeneratore del mondo... tedesco!) # Enercon E-112 (tradotto dallo spagnolo) # Enercon E-126 (il più potente aerogeneratore del mondo... tedesco!) # Esafluoruro di uranio (de-stubizzazione per traduzione di alcuni paragrafi) # European Pressurized Reactor (se mi date un reattore... lo faccio esplodere !) # Fast Flux Test Facility (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Fattore di capacità # Fattore di disponibilità # Fluoruro di ferro (III) (interessante sostanza: non verniciate colonne di ferro con HF!) # Fotovoltaico CIGS (Inizio della lunga traduzione dall'inglese) # Fusore di Farnsworth-Hirsch # Gamesa G80-2MW (mia versione) # Generatore a flusso di marea (inizio lunga traduzione dall'inglese) # GE Wind Energy (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Ghiaccio VII (traduzione dall'inglese) # GM Sequel (Auto a idrogeno della General Motors) # Hanford Site (Inquinato sito USA per la produzione di plutonio per armi nucleari) # Honeywell wind turbine (mia versione) # HTGR (High Temperature Gas Reactor) # Idruro di litio # Idruro di palladio (completata la traduzione dall'inglese) # Intensità energetica # Iodio-131 # Liberty Wind Turbine (stub tradotto integralmente dall'inglese) # Mattone di fango (traduzione dall'inglese) # Minieolico (de-stubz., traduzione e fusione di due articoli in inglese) # Mini idroelettrico (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Nitruro di boro (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Nordex (traduzione di uno stub dall'inglese) # Nordex N90/2500 (Mia versione) # Orimulsion (traduzione dall'inglese) # Parco eolico di Maranchón (abbozzo tradotto dallo spagnolo) # PDVSA (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Pila a combustibile a etanolo diretto (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Pila zinco-aria (orgogliosamente: mia versione !) # Polywell # Quietrevolution (aerogeneratore tradotto dall'inglese) # Reattore nucleare a temperatura molto alta (traduz. da eng.) # Reattore nucleare ad acqua pesante (traduz. da eng.) # Reattore nucleare ad acqua pesante pressurizzata (traduz. da eng.) # Reattore nucleare LFR (tradotto dall'inglese) # Reattore nucleare modulare pebble bed (traduz. dall' inglese) # Reattore nucleare di III generazione (traduz. dall' inglese) # Reattori nucleari di IV generazione (traduz. dall' inglese) # Revolutionair (aerogeneratore microeolico di Philippe Starck) # Robert W. Bussard (onoratissimo di aver cominciato a tradurre questa voce) # Ropatec Big Star Vertical (mia versione) ‎ # Rubbiatron (Reattore sostenuto a sincrotrone) (traduz. dall' inglese) # Riscaldamento solare aerotermico (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # Risorse e consumo di energia nel mondo (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # Smantellamento del reattore nucleare (traduzione dall'inglese) # Storia dell'auto elettrica (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # TANDEM (cogeneratore) (Mia versione, in corso di sviluppo !) # Uranio arricchito (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Urbine (aerogeneratore-doccia, da stabilimento balneare) # Vactrain (traduzione dall'inglese) # Vestas V90-3MW (traduzione dall'inglese) # VHTR (redirect) # Vuoto polarizzabile (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Whitelee Wind Farm (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # XFEL (traduzione dall'inglese. Introduzione paragrafi su ricerche in Italia) # XFEL europeo (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) '''Argomenti di bioinformatica, informatica e statistica # Arachne (browser web, completata traduz. dall'inglese) # Computer cluster (completata traduz. dall'inglese) # Conary (package manager) (traduzione dall'inglese) # Enlightenment (Gestore delle finestre X alternativo a Gnome, KDE e XFCE) (dall'inglese) # FMRIB Software Library (difficoltosa traduzione dall'inglese) # Foresight Linux (traduzione dall'inglese) # ICub (Robottino di circa 3,5 anni, con hardware e software opensource, per studiare l'apprendimento...) # ImageJ (freeware per l'analisi scientifiche, di immagini microbiol., radiologiche, ecc.) # Independent component analysis (ICA) (traduzione dall'inglese) # Mappatura statistica parametrica (SPM) # Modello generale lineare (inizio traduzione dall'inglese) # NeuroNames (banca dati di neuroanatomia dell'Università di Washington # Normalizzazione spaziale # Pfam (Database online delle "famiglie di proteine") # PMID (Ragguagli sul numero identificativo utilizzato da Pubmed) # Proteopedia (Enciclopedia Mediawiki con immagini delle proteine 3D in Jmol) # Quantian (Pacchetto tipo scientifico per Debian, traduz. dall'inglese) # Registratura d'immagini (Procedura utile in astrofotogragia, fotografia, radiologia, ecc.) # RPM Package Manager (completata traduzione dall'inglese) # Scilab (freeware per generare grafici tridimensionali, ed EEG) (dall'inglese) # Smoothing (procedura usata in econometria, statistica, elaborazione digitale delle immagini) # 3D Slicer (freeware per l'analisi di PET, risonanze magnetiche, fMRI, SPECT, ecc.) # Voxel-based Morphometry # XnView (freeware per visualizzare 400 tipi di immagini e... FILMATI !) (De-stub dall'inglese) Argomenti di religione, spiritualità, paranormale, profezie, precognizione # Aramaico parlato da Gesù (traduzione dall'inglese) # Aronne (traduzione parziale dall'inglese) # Balaam (traduzione dall'inglese) # Bambini di Dio (parzialissima traduzione dall'inglese) # Bambini di strada (traduzione dall'inglese) # Barbone (redirect a Persona senza casa) # Cavalieri Ospitalieri (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Chaim Michael Dov Weissmandl (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # Codici nella Bibbia (traduzione dall'inglese) # Congiunzione (astronomia) (estensione della trad. dall'inglese) # Dan Brown (alcuni paragrafi di precisazione) # Dannazione (traduzione dall'inglese) # Danneels, Godfried # Desiderio (filosofia) # Escatologia ebraica (de-stub. e traduzione dall'inglese) # Escatologia islamica (tratto en-wikipedia "End Times") # Escatologia non abramitica (tratto en-wikipedia "End Times") # Escatologia zoroastriana (tradotto dall'inglese) # Esercito della Salvezza # Extratemporali (versione italiana) # Falò delle vanità (traduzione all'italiano) # Fanatismo religioso (traduzione ed estensione) # Fine dei giorni (faticosa traduzione in corso) # Fine del mondo (pagina di disambiguazione) # Francis Arinze ("Er Papa Nero" !!!) # Giusto di Dio (traduzione dall'inglese) # Grande croce di Hendaye (traduzione dall'inglese, ampliamento) # Harold E. Puthoff (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Harry Price # Hezbollah (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Hiram Abif (traduzione dall'inglese) # Issachar (traduzione dall'inglese) # Jakob Lorber (traduzione dall'inglese, futura estensione) # Jean-Marie Lustiger (traduzione dall'inglese) # Juan Fernandez de Heredia (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Luca Gaurico (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Maitreya (Share International) !!! ??? # Melchisedec (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Nephilim (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Nostradamus (partial es-it translation) # Provvidenzialismo (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Rosalio José Castillo Lara (cardinale della Chiesa Cattolica) # Scaligero, Giulio Cesare (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Schiavitù nell'antica Roma (mia versione al 60%) # Stromateis (traduzione di uno stub su di un libro di Clemente Alessandrino) # Tisha b'Av (traduzione dall'inglese e fusione con Tisha BeAv) # Vaticinia de Summis Pontificibus (traduzione dalla versione in inglese) # Vaticinia di Nostradamus (mie versioni en-es-it) # Leo Zagami (Mia versione su Esopedia) # Zeitgeist (Film sulla religione, e molto altro, estensione della traduzione) Argomenti di Astronomia e Ufologia # Agena (stella Beta Centauri) # Allen Hynek (traduzione all'italiano) # Asteroide contro l'Antartide del 2012 (Mia versione su Esopedia) # Asteroide contro l'Antartide nel 2012 (Mia versione su Nostradamus-Wikia) # BLAST (telescopio) (traduzione dall'inglese) # C/2010 X1 La Cometa "Elenin", che avrà il suo Afelio il 10 Settembre 2011 # Corrado Malanga (versione scritta in parte da me) # Federico Bellini (versione scritta in parte da me) # Fine del mondo (Articolo più partigiano su Esopedia) # Foo fighter (traduzione dall'inglese) # Ghiaccio Ih (traduzione dall'inglese) # GJ 1214 (faticosa traduzione/trasposizione dall'inglese) # GJ 1214 b (faticosa traduzione/trasposizione dall'inglese) # Harold Puthoff (traduzione dall'inglese) # Impatto astronomico (faticosa traduz. da inglese e riordinamento) # John Edward Mack (traduzione dall'inglese) # Large Synoptic Survey Telescope (traduzione dall'inglese) # Mu Arae (traduzione dall'inglese) # Nellis Air Force Base (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # Nick Pope (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # NORAD (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Pedomicrobium (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Quadrato Panmagico di Nasik (traduz. + ulter. comm.) # Rama (astronave) (traduzione + ulter. commento) # Roberto Pinotti (en-it versions) # Scienza di confine (traduzione versione inglese, mia estensione) # Spaceguard (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Strategic Defense Initiative (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Tau Ceti (stella nella costellazione meridionale della Balena) # UFO (alcune sezioni) # Zeta Reticuli (traduzione dall'inglese) Contributi al Progetto Film (progetto abbandonato) ATTORI & FILM Giudizio artistico # Anna Galiena (traduzione e mia gloriosa versione) # Air America (de-stubizzazione e traduzione dall'inglese) # Buffalo Soldiers (traduzione dall'inglese) # Carré Otis (trasformazione dall'inglese) # Cento giorni a Palermo (de-stubizzazione e traduzione all 'inglese) # China Blue (film) # Cinema indipendente (completamento, inserimento parte italiana) # Film Politici (decuplicazione voci della categoria) # Forza Italia! (mia la versione in italiano su questo film) # Giuliana De Sio (de-stubizzazione e traduzione all 'inglese) # Henry & June (traduzione dall'inglese) # Il Merlo Maschio (mia versione) # Il portiere di notte (traduzione dall'inglese) # Il sole ingannatore (Utomlyonnye solntsem) # James Spader (traduzione dall'inglese) # Jeremy Davies (traduzione dall'inglese) # Kathleen Turner (traduzione dall'inglese) # Lando Buzzanca (mia versione) # Laura Antonelli (forte espansione dell'articolo) # L'insostenibile leggerezza dell'essere (film) (de-stubizzazione e completamento della traduzione). # Lord of War (traduzione dall'inglese) # Lo Zio indegno (mia versione, poi tradotta all'inglese) # Maria's Lovers (mia versione, poi tradotta all'inglese) # Matematica e cinema (versione per il 40% mia) # Memorie di una geisha (film) (traduzione dall'inglese) # Mickey Rourke # Orchidea Selvaggia (film 1990) # Salvador Allende (film) (traduzione dal francese) # Secretary (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Syriana (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # The Day After (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Zalman King (traduzione dall'inglese) Altre voci # Alonso de Ojeda (traduzione dallo spagnolo) # American Gothic (dipinto) (traduzione dall'inglese) # Autostrade automatizzate (traduzione dall'inglese) # Bellezza (completamento del discorso) # Bellezza (disambiguazione) (creazione pag. disamb.) # Blind trust (stub tradotto dall'inglese) # Calze (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Campo caravan (traduzione dall'inglese) # Censura fascista (traduzione dall'inglese) # Colonie romane (creazione della categoria) # Costante di tempo (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Cubo Magico 5x5x5 (en-es-it versions) # Dadaismo (traduzione di alcuni paragrafi) # Fanatismo (traduzione ed estensione) # Fare piedino (incredibilmente sembra passare!) # Ferrofluido (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Gabriele Paolini (incredibile, passa !!!!!) # Gala Éluard Dalí (estensione della traduzione) # Gian Carlo Di Martino (traduzione dallo spagnolo) # Gondar (traduzione dall'inglese) # Guardian Angels (traduzione dall'inglese) # Guttuso, Renato (en-es translation) # Hermanos al Rescate (traduzione dall'inglese) # Incidenti Stradali in Italia # Infanzia (categoria) # Irrigazione a goccia (traduzione dall'inglese) # Italofobia (parte della versione è farina mia) # Libertà di stampa (traduzione dall'inglese) # Libertà di stampa in Italia # Ludwig Fainberg (mia versione italiana) # Mario Cuomo (traduzione dall'inglese) # Maurizio Cattelan (traduzione dall'inglese) # Nancy Patricia Pelosi (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # Nursultan Nazarbajev (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Orlando Letelier (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Peiresc (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Pigmenti del cadmio (traduzione dall'inglese) # Posta pneumatica (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Primitivo (estensione del commento) # Proiezione di Fuller (traduzione dall'inglese) # PWT (acronimo inglese di Poor White Trash) # Quadrato Panmagico di Nasik (traduz. + ulter. comm.) # Quarter dollar (parziale traduzione dall'inglese) # Raider (economia) (mia versione in italiano) # Sáez, Irene (traduzione dallo spagnolo) # Salto Angel (traduzione di una versione inglese migliore) # Seduzione (meccanismi psicologici) (mia versione) # Alberto Sordi (es: traducciòn al castellano) # Strade pericolose in Italia # Tastierista (aggiunta nomi alcuni tastieristi) # Ventaglio (parz. traduzione dallo spagnolo) # Via Margutta (it-presto in inglese e spagnolo) # Vichinghi in Terranova (versione italiana) # Vivian Inés Urdaneta Rincón (traduzione dall'inglese) # White trash (traduzione dall'inglese) # Xenia (traduzione dall'inglese) # Xenia (greco) (tradizione greca dell'ospitalità) # Xeriscaping (traduzione dall'inglese) # Yohannes IV d'Etiopia (parz. traduzione dall'inglese) # Zeroscaping (traduzione dall'inglese) I agree to multi-license all my contributions, with the exception of my user pages, as described below: Kabbalah applicata alle Quartina di Nostradamus ' Q.VI-24 Mars et le Sceptre en Cancer (Kab-2001)' : Q.VI.24 -MARS ET LE SCEPTRE EN CANCER (Kab-2001) : : *|q.VI.24 (K-2001) : *|_1_________2_________34_5_________6_________78| : *|MARS_ET_LE_SCEPTRE_SE_TROUVERA_CONJOINCT,DESSO| : *|12123456789x123456789x112123456789x123456789x1| : *|_0_________1_________11_1_________1_________11| : *|_9_________0_________12_3_________4_________56| : *|UBS_CANCER_CALAMITEUSE_GUERRE,UN_PEU_APRES_SER| : *|_1_________1_________12.......................| : *|_7_________8_________90.......................| : *|A_NOUVEAU_ROY_OINGT,QUI_PAR_LONGTEMPS_PACIFIER| : *|A_LA_TERRE. : : : Nota astronomica: potrebbe riferirsi alla congiunzione in data : Giugno 2006, dei pianeti Marte e Saturno esattamente sul Cancro. : ____0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_2 : ____1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_0_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_0 : 00) M _ E _ R N S S U _ S E G P S E A R Q U : 01) A S _ T O J S O B C E _ U E E R _ O U I : 02) R C T R U O O U S A _ G E U R A N Y I _ : 03) S E R O V I U B _ L G U R _ A _ O _ _ P : 04) _ P O U E N B S C A U E R A _ N U O P A : 05) E T U V R C S _ A M E R E P N O V I A R : 06) T R V E A T _ C N I R R , R O U E N R _ : 07) _ E E R _ , C A C T R E U E U V A G _ L : 08) L _ R A C D A N E E E , N S V E U T L O : 09) E S A _ O E N C R U , U _ _ E A _ , O N : 10) _ E _ C N S C E _ S U N P S A U R Q N G : 11) S _ C O J S E R C E N _ E E U _ O U G T : 12) C T O N O O R _ A _ _ P U R _ R Y I T E : 13) E R N J I U _ C L G P E _ A R O _ _ E M : 14) P O J O N B C A A U E U A _ O Y O P M P : 15) T U O I C S A L M E U _ P N Y _ I A P S : 16) R V I N T _ L A I R _ A R O _ O N R S _ : 17) E E N C , C A M T R A P E U O I G _ _ P : 18) _ R C T D A M I E E P R S V I N T L P A : 19) S A T , E N I T U , R E _ E N G , O A C : 20) E _ , D S C T E S U E S S A G T Q N C I : 21) _ C D E S E E U E N S _ E U T , U G I F : 22) T O E S O R U S _ _ _ S R _ , Q I T F I : 23) R N S S U _ S E G P S E A R Q U _ E I E : : :____0__0__0__0__0__0__0__0__0__1__1__1__1__1__1__1__1__1__1__2 :____1__2__3__4__5__6__7__8__9__0__1__2__3__4__5__6__7__8__9__0 :00) M _ E _ R N S S U _ S E G P S E A R Q U : (MER) NERoNe N S SUi§SSE G P SEA (ARQUe) : (gERUSalemme) :01) A S _ T O J S O B C E _ U E E R _ O U I : A S (TOYS) OBiCE SEVERO aER§EO ROVIna : gUASTO §JacOBson J§OhnSOn tEVER§E : :02) R C T R U O O U S A _ G E U R A N Y I _ : (Ri) CosTRUziOne U.S.A. StrAGE URANIo New.York-cIty? : mosTRUOsa (AGE) : :03) S E R O V I U B _ L G U R _ A _ O _ _ P : mIStERO tROVI U B _ LIGURiA auGURA P§OPOlo : mISERO obBLiGa sciaGURA : :04) _ P O U E N B S C A U E R A _ N U O P A : _ PiOVE iNBoSCAte SCAVERA gUErRA iRAN-NUOva-eUrOPA : AvVErRA (VERANO§) : :05) E T U V R C S _ A M E R E P N O V I A R : PAEse T U §TVRCS AMERicanE REPubblicaNO NOVIA R : PAEsTUm §CAMERE (dREPaNun) VIA ARmi : :06) T R V E A T _ C N I R R , R O U E N R _ : (TResVE) RiVElATa §ACcaNIRe R R , ROVENte ENeRgiE : (TRUE(eng)) ROUEN :07) _ E E R _ , C A C T R E U E U V A G _ L : NE§RE EssERe , CACTus TREgUa EUropE traVAGLio L : :08) L _ R A C D A N E E E , N S V E U T L O : - - - - - - - - - - - - DANEsE - - - iNSUlto - - - : GeLeRA R A C DANiElE NEvE , N SVEnUTO§ L O : RACcomanDANo NEronE : :09) E S A _ O E N C R U , U _ _ E A _ , O N : (ESAgO§No) viENe (CRUx) , RUE chiEsA EsAgONo, (ONE) : :10) _ E _ C N S C E _ S U N P S A U R Q N G : _ E CoNoSCE(re) (SUN) P SAURO (KiNG?) : :11) S _ C O J S E R C E N _ E E U _ O U G T : S _ C O J eSERCito CENE E EUrOpeo G§UsTo : NEUrOlo§Gico :12) C T O N O O R _ A _ _ P U R _ R Y I T E : CanTONe NORdicA ORA PURIfIcare (fURRY) RhITE : CoTONe ONOreRA (WhITE) : :13) E R N J I U _ C L G P E _ A R O _ _ E M : TER§rENo J I U _ C G§oLPE dEnARO A§EReO tEMPO : NI§-§JUrC? :14) P O J O N B C A A U E U A _ O Y O P M P : P cOJONs B§aNCA BA§CiA CAdAVEre E.U.A. psYcO-P§OMPo : Pan-§MUnJON? (POJO=POLLO?) AppOggIO (ArrOYO) : :15) T U O I C S A L M E U _ P N Y _ I A P S : TUOI C§arI SALME (ALME)(MEU) P§UNIrA GIAPponeSe : (PoNY) N.Y.cIty A PeSaRe :16) R V I N T _ L A I R _ A R O _ O N R S _ : RiVINciTA§ TeLAIo AvIA§RiO denARO tRON§O ONoRe S : INTernAzionA§Le :17) E E N C , C A M T R A P E U O I G _ _ P : SErENo C , CAMa (TRAmPE) RAPirE vUOI GR§uPpo : ENCANTA§ TRAme : :18) _ R C T D A M I E E P R S V I N T L P A : PReCetTA§ D AMIciziE MIE P§ERS(i)e (VINT(fr)) TaLPA : DAMIEtta SUINa (VINgT) : nosTraDAMIchE :19) S A T , E N I T U , R E _ E N G , O A C : PAsSATE , gENITORE , pItTURE RE REG§NO , pACE : SAnTE dIttaTURE : :20) E _ , D S C T E S U E S S A G T Q N C I : E _ , DiSCuTEre TESi SUE mESSAGgio SAGiTta QuiNdiCI : wA§ShinGTON-diCI? AGaTONe : :21) _ C D E S E E U E N S _ E U T , U G I F : CaDEsSE EsSErE conSEqUENZE , E fUTUro TUo? (GIFT) : ESEchiE EqUEstre piaNSE : :22) T O E S O R U S _ _ _ S R _ , Q I T F I : FuTurO §TESORo hORUS? RUSSia eSeRCITi , QuI frutT§IFIcaRe : :23) R N S S U _ S E G P S E A R Q U _ E I E : FIReNZe SU§SEGUE PaE§SAGGIO (ARQUEologIE) : SUi§SSE : ' Mio dipinto del mese: Katmai 555 MHz ' 777px|Giancarlo Rossi:"Katmai-555" PROCLAMO: TOGLIERE LE STATUE DEI GENERALI, POLITICI E RELIGIOSI FANATICI: TUTTI QUANTI MASSACRATORI DELL'UMANITA' AL LORO POSTO METTERE STATUE DI DONNE CHE PARTORISCONO !!! Caratteri speciali À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è è ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ --Giancarlo Rossi 00:22, 16 January 2006 (UTC) Giancarlo Rossi Categoria:Administratori di Verdiana-Wikia Categoria:Ex-utenti di Wikipedia Categoria:Utenti romani